Various systems for supporting shopping of users are known. For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a shopping support system that supports users to make efficient shopping by taking the price of an item to be purchased and the transportation cost for shopping into account. Further, the mechanism that searches for the same or similar items based on the photograph of an item taken by a camera-equipped mobile terminal and provides a search result to the terminal is known (see Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2 below). Thus, combining these techniques makes it possible to present an item corresponding to a photograph taken by a user in a store visited and the prices of the item in different stores, and thereby help the user to decide from which store to purchase the item.